A (Little?) Gift for You
by nekochanflat
Summary: Miku memberikan hadiah kecil. Len menawarkan hadiah yang lebih besar. /Happy Birthday for Kagamine Twins!/


"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi~."

"Pagi, Suzune-san."

"Ah, iya, Hibiki-san."

"Selamat pagi."

Suara-suara familiar dengan intonasi dan irama yang sama yang kudengar pagi ini tak kuhiraukan. Aku lebih senang meladeni indahnya novel tebal milik perpustakaan yang baru kupinjam beberapa hari lalu.

Kacamata merah yang kukenakan selalu merosot setiap—paling tidak—tiga menit sekali, dan itu agak menggangguku membaca dengan tenang. Apalagi suasana sekolah yang mulai ramai pun menambah ketidaknyamanan.

Ini mulai menyesakkan.

Baru saja terbesit akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan juga nyaman, seperti taman belakang sekolah atau atap, sesuatu telah menghalangi kelanjutan niatku.

Di depan kelas, sekali lagi, pria itu telah menyita perhatian warga kelas ini.

Tak luput dengan ciri khasnya, pipinya yang merona serta cengiran manisnya kembali menghiasi setiap sudut kelas.

"Selamat pagi—"

Mataku mengerjap menatap ke arahnya,

"—Len-kun!"

* * *

 **A (Little) Gift for You**

 **Vocaloid** © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Media Future

= Fanfic yang dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Kagamine bersaudara =

Happy reading ^q^

* * *

Namanya Kagamine Len.

Dia duduk di kelas XI A, kelas para murid terpandang.

Memiliki saudara—yang sering disebut kembarannya—bernama Kagamine Rin.

Ia adalah salah satu bintang sekolah yang cukup populer di berbagai kalangan—guru, teman sekelas, adik dan kakak kelas. Saudaranya? Tentu saja lebih populer darinya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menyebutnya dengan panggilan – _sama_ karena dia pantas dipanggil begitu.

Siswa sepertinya memiliki penampilan unik dari siswa lainnya. Ia berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru muda seperti langit musim panas, dan bertubuh lumayan ideal. Karena rambutnya panjang, ia menguncirnya ke belakang.

Mungkin agar orang-orang tidak salah mengenalnya sebagai Rin.

Kebanyakan murid tidak bisa untuk tidak memandangnya sedikitnya sampai 10 detik, entah secara langsung, dekat, kejauhan, atau bahkan lirikan. Dan presentase mengatakan bahwa para siswi paling sering melakukannya dibandingkan para siswa—tentu saja.

Intinya, dia adalah siswa popular yang banyak diendus oleh kaum wanita di sekolah. Termasuk kakak kelas, guru, petugas sekolah—serius, aku tidak mengada-ada—dan para penghuni perpustakaan sepertiku.

Ah, benar, aku sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri.

Singkat saja, aku Hatsune Miku. Dari sekian banyak orang, aku masuk ke dalam kategori siswi kutu buku dengan penampilan _agak_ culun. Poni berantakan, rambut yang terlalu panjang, kacamata berwarna norak, serta kunciran rambut yang diikat dua di bawah telinga.

Pandanglah Yuno Gasai yang memakai kacamata berwarna darah kalau masih bingung dengan penampilanku.

Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan mendiskripsikan pemuda pria yang sedang dikerubungi murid-murid di depan kelas itu.

Bagaimana caraku bisa menyukai dia?

Tolong bayangkan dulu. Kuberi waktu 5 detik. Petunjuknya adalah sama seperti di manga-manga _shoujo_.

Sudah dapat gambarannya? Mari kita cocokkan dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Aku merupakan teman satu regu piketnya. Ohoho, aku berharap tebakan kalian kebanyakan salah.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat pulang sekolah, kami piket bersama.

Entah karena aku beruntung, atau malah sial, atau hanya kebetulan, 3 anggota lainnya bolos piket di hari itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menggerutu dan terus mengomel dengan mimik muka yang bercampur antara marah, kesal, lelah, kecewa, miris, dan juga ingin nabok orang.

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak memukulku. Bisa-bisa ganti dia yang kena pukul.

Lalu, tanpa disangka, ia malah mengajakku bicara dengan santainya. Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku hanyalah cewek kutu buku culun biasa? Bukankah ini bagaikan seorang pangeran yang sedang menghampiri budaknya yang paling hina—aku tidak hina, sungguh.

Dia menyapu dengan riangnya, terus berusaha membuatku berbicara dan membalas perkataannya, bahkan menjahiliku dengan menginjakkan kedua kakinya keras-keras sampai semua debu yang kukumpulkan kembali bertebaran kemana-mana.

Dan tentu saja, aku langsung marah lalu kejar-kejaran dengannya.

Setelah berhasil menangkap dan memukulinya, kami kembali menyapu dengan tenang.

Saat sedang mengepel, dia seenaknya melepas sepatunya lalu berseluncur di lantai yang agak basah. Alhasil, dia kembali mengotori lantai dan aku kembali mengejarnya.

Dan saat itu, kami bertabrakan, jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan malah tertawa bersama. Menertawakan kebodohan kami, kekonyolan kami, dan keluguan kami.

Dari situlah, sesuatu telah kutemukan dari Kagamine Len.

Sesuatu yang aneh dan menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang begitu membuatku penasaran.

Aku, tanpa sadar—

—telah jatuh hati… padanya.

* * *

"Jadi, Len, dimana kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama kami dan seluruh kakak kelas?"

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdengung di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi langsung menghambur keluar kelas untuk segera pulang, meski ada beberapa yang masih berada di kelas.

"Tunggu—merayakan? Yang benar saja, siapa yang bilang aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama kalian?" Len mengernyit heran.

Aku melihat interaksi di depan kelas itu sambil mengemasi barang-barangku pelan-pelan. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya—atau tidak?

Aku masih bergerak selayaknya siput selagi mengumpulkan informasi tentang percakapan itu. Len tampak panik dan benar-benar kebingungan di sana.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Kakakmu, Rin- _sama_ , yang mengundang nyaris seluruh murid di sekolah! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Memangnya kalian tidak mendiskusikannya bersama?"

Nyaris seluruh murid? Apa… uhm, apa aku boleh ikut bergabung ke sana, ya? Ah, aku sangat berharap.

"Rin berkata begitu? Saudara laknaatt… dia selalu memutuskan sesuatu sendirian tanpa memberitahuku!" Len langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, mungkin untuk kembali beragumen bersama Rin tentang keputusan barusan.

Oh, sial, aku belum tahu kapan dia ulang tahun. Padahal, setidaknya, aku ingin memberikan kado untuknya.

Tapi, jangan salah sangka. Kadoku nanti takkan berisi aura modus dan harapan akan kebolehannya untuk menjadikanku teman setelah kejadian menyenangkan beberapa waktu lalu—oke, ini memang modus. Namun, tentu saja aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Memandanginya dari kejauhan saja nyaris tidak pernah bermuka merah merona.

Aku menghela nafas. Sudahlah, aku tak perlu mencampuri hal itu. Aku, kan, hanya kelewat beruntung waktu itu karena bisa berbicara akrab dengannya. Bukannya aku selalu berdelusi tentangnya saja sudah bisa dibilang terlalu berharap?

"Haah, payaah…" salah satu siswa yang tadi ikut mengerubungi Len—namanya Oliver—angkat suara, "Masa sudah membuat acara sebesar ini masih mau dipertimbangkan lagi?" ucapnya kasar sambil meletakkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala.

Piko yang berada di sebelahnya langsung berusaha menetralisir suasana, "Sudahlah, namanya juga saudara. Mereka pasti suka semaunya dan sering berbeda pendapat, bukan?" Oh, dewasa sekali anak ini.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau memang sudah begini, kenapa Len tidak terima ingin dirayakan? Tanggal 27 Desember, kan, sudah masuk pertengahan liburan tahun baru, jadi apa salahnya menghabiskan ulang tahunnya dengan kawan-kawannya?" Oliver tetap menggerutu tidak terima.

"Kau itu, jangan egois! Sudah, ayo kita pulang. Besok kita dengar saja informasinya yang lebih tepat." Piko menyudahi pergunjingan barusan dengan cepat. Oliver mengangguk dan mereka segera keluar dari kelas.

Kelas ini pun kembali tak mengeluarkan suara.

" _Nee_ , Miku- _chan_ , kau kenapa? Kok daritadi hanya diam dan bengong?" seseorang—yang suaranya kukenali sebagai Ring Suzune—menepuk pundakku pelan, "Kau tidak mau beres-beres, ha?"

Tidak merespon, Suzune kembali menggoyangkan bahu dan badanku, "Miku- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Hei, Miku, Miku Hatsune!"

Aku menoleh perlahan, memperlihatkan muka bahagiaku dengan efek sinar-sinar kuning menghiasi mata dan sekelilingku—tolong jangan cap aku narsis setelah ini. Suzune menelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia semakin bingung dengan kelakuanku. Sementara aku masih belum melepas ekspresi bahagiaku.

Dapat, tanggal 27 Desember!

* * *

"Apa? Kau ingin memberikan kado untuk ulang tahun Kagamine-kun?"

Aku dan Suzune berkeliling di dalam toko milik keluarganya setelah menaruh tas milik kami di kamarnya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bagian boneka-boneka beruang di depanku.

"Setidaknya, ayo bantu aku memilih hadiah, Suzune. Nanti akan kubayar dua kali lipat dari harga sebenarnya, deh."

Suzune mengdengus geli, "Kau ini bernyali sekali, ya. Padahal belum tentu dia ingin menerima kadomu."

Jleb.

"Jangankan itu, kau bisa memberinya saja kemungkinan kecil keberhasilannya. Habis, kalau kau berada di dekatnya suka gugup dan gemetara, sih."

Jleb jleb.

"Apalagi kau—"

"Suzune, cukup. Itu agak perih untuk didengarkan."

Suzune mengangguk paham. Ia menepuk punggungku untuk tabah menerima pahit kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu memilah-milah hadiah. Sebagai sahabat, aku takkan membiarkan kawan manisku ini mengalami kesusahan," ia meninju pelan dahiku, "Ditambah lagi, kau sudah lama menyukainya, kan? Kurasa ia akan sangat senang menerima hadiahmu."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ingin rasanya aku menangis haru sekarang.

"Oke, kita pikirkan dulu hadiah yang pantas untuknya. Jangan sampai kau telihat menyedihkan di hadapannya gara-gara salah memilih hadiah. Jadi, menurutmu, apa saja yang dia suka? Apa sepatu kets saja?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Kalau sepatu, harganya pasti mahal. Uang tabunganku dan uang jajanku takkan bisa membelinya. Kurasa lebih baik barang yang murah tapi sederhana dan bisa membuatnya senang."

Suzune kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Alisnya bertautan menambah suasana serius di wajahnya. "Sesuatu yang sederhana tapi murah, ya… Huum…"

Kami berpikir dalam diam selama sekitar 2 menit. Suzune menampilkan ekspresi yang sama denganku—ekspresi berpikir dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Tangannya ia sapukan beberapa kali ke bawah dagunya, entah kenapa kebiasaannya muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya kembali ceria dan bersemangat, tanda ia sudah menemukan ide bagus yag cemerlang. Aku menunggunya berbicara untuk mengeluarkan gagasannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kado buatan sendiri saja? Aku berpikir sebaiknya kau membuat coklat atau boneka buatan sendiri untuknya. Mudah juga, kan, mau membuat kedua hadiah itu. Aku jamin biaya yang kau keluarkan takkan besar."

Aku memiringkan kepala, "Lalu apa bedanya dengan Valentine? Bukannya kedua hadiah itu juga sering diberikan saat bulan cinta itu." Suzune mendengus, "Sudahlah, anggap saja hari ulang tahunnya sama seperti hari Valentine. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kau akan memberinya hadiah, kan?"

"Benar juga. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku membuat keduanya? Ini ide yang bagus, Suzune! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita beli bahan-bahannya!" aku segera menghambur ke tangga untuk mengambil dompetku di dalam tas.

"He—hei, tunggu! Kau melupakan sesuatu, tahu!" Suzune mencegatku dengan sekedar kata-katanya. "Memangnya aku melupakan apa?" aku menaikkan satu alisku tak sabaran.

"… kau melupakan keberadaan Kagamine- _sama_? Dia juga ulang tahun di hari yang sama, tahu."

* * *

"Bagaimana aku memberikan kado ini kepadanya? Aku agak malu kalau harus bertemu dengannya…"

"Kenapa harus bingung? Tinggal taruh di kotak surat rumahnya atau di lantai terasnya saja, kan? Ayo cepat, jangan buang waktumu. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Ayolah, Suzune, ikut aku mengantarkan kado ini. Aku takut kalau sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada remaja-remaja nakal yang menculikku atau preman kota yang mencegatku—"

"Miku- _chan_ , selera pria tidak serendah itu."

Jleb.

Baiklah, ini sudah separuh perjalanan. Suzune menerima informasi tentang lokasi rumah Kagamine- _kun_ yang berada di kompleks sebelah rumahnya. Aku berjalan dengan tetap waspada karena biarpun kecil presentasenya, pasti ada juga orang yang ingin mencelakaiku—meski Suzune menolak teori itu mentah-mentah.

Aku merapatku syalku ke leher agar menerima kehangatan. Satu belokan lagi harusnya sudah sampai.

Salju yang turun sudah menghinggapi beberapa helai rambutku. Ah, setelah selesai menaruh kado, aku pasti akan segera mencuci rambutku. Semoga shampo botol di kamar mandi belum habis. Tempo hari lalu aku memakainya agak kebanyakan.

Baru saja aku akan berbelok, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menabrakku. Kami berdua jatuh bersamaan memenuhi salju di tubuh kami. Oh, tidak, coklatnya—

"—lho, Hatsune- _san_? Sedang apa kau disini? Ah, maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum sempat aku terkejut melihat siapa lelaki di depanku, kami mendengar seseorang—atau lebih—memanggil namanya.

"Len-kyuun~. Dimana dirimu~? Ayo kembali, kita lanjutkan pestanya~~."

Kagamine- _kun_ langsung bermuka horor. Ia berdiri secepatnya dan menarikku untuk segera kabur dari sana. Aku juga langsung menyambar tas kecil yang kubawa dan berisi coklat serta boneka buatanku di dalamnya.

Aku kebingungan dan ingin menanyakan kenapa dia berlari—sambil menarik tanganku pula—tapi itu nanti saja.

Lebih baik aku mengikuti dia dulu sekarang.

Setelah jauh dari sana dan yakin tak ada suara-suara yang mengikuti lagi, kami segera berhenti berlari. Ia membungkuk memegangi lututnya sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai oksigen di sekitarnya.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan di saku rokku dan memberikan benda itu padanya. Ia mengambilnya dan segera menyapukannya ke hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Keringatnya naujubillah.

Setelah ia cukup tenang, ia pun berdiri tegak memperlihatkan ekspresi biasanya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dengan ceria, "Terima kasih, Hatsune- _san_. Maaf sudah menyeretmu bersamaku dan memakai sapu tanganmu. Aku pasti akan mencucinya dan mengembalikannya segera."

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, Kagamine- _kun_. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun, kok. A—aku tidak keberatan." Sial, kenapa aku benar-benar panik sekarang? Semoga aku tidak berkeringat banyak sekarang.

"Puh, apa-apaan itu? Apa kau gugup barusan?" ia mendengus geli. "Tidak usah begitu, santai saja. Lagipula aku memang benar-benar berterima kasih."

"A, aah, begitu…"

Eh, benar juga. Kenapa dia berlari-lari, ya? Apa dia sedang dikejar-kejar seseorang—atau lebih?

"Eem… Kagamine- _kun_ , maaf kalau aku terdengar lancang, tapi kenapa kau tadi? Apa kau sedang dikejar oleh seseorang?" Muka Kagamine- _kun_ langsung berubah suram lagi. "Ah, anuu… kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, tak apa-apa. Aku, aku hanya penasaran saja…"

Seperti terkekeh, ia pun menjawabnya, "Tidak, tidak apa." Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepalaku dan menepuk-nepuknya. Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

Uuh… aku tidak ingin keramas malam ini.

"Uum… sebenarnya, kakak perempuanku merayakan ulang tahun kami berdua di sebuah café di dekat sini. Awalnya, ia ingin mengundang semua murid, tapi aku mencegahnya, meski orang tua kami sudah menjamin biayanya." Kagamine- _kun_ melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tadi ia mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk akan perayaan ini, tapi akhirnya kakakku mengundang hanya sebagian teman-temanku dan teman-temannya." Muka Kagamine- _kun_ menjadi agak miris, "Dan inilah hasilnya, aku dikejar-kejar oleh—uhumfanskuuhum—yang kebanyakan merupakan teman-teman kakakku. Bahkan yang kulihat, ada yang juga mabuk tapi tetap mengejarku. Haah… Sakine- _san_ itu ternyata pedofil, yaa…"

Entah kenapa, aku membayangkan kalau kakak kelas yang ia ceritakan seperti tante-tante pedo yang nafsu mencari mangsa—maaf, aku sadar yang kuumpamakan barusan kakak kelasku. Ini tidak sopan.

"Tadinya aku mau bersembunyi di rumahku di sana," ia menunjuk letak rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Tapi aku baru ingat kuncinya dibawa oleh kakakku."

Malangnya anak ini.

Ia memasukkan sapu tanganku di kantong jaketnya. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hatsune-s _an_?"

Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau aku ingin memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Kuharap ini bisa berjalan lancar.

"E, emh, anu…" aku melirik ke arah lain untuk sedikit menghilangkan kegugupan, "Se, sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu dan Kagamine- _san_ kado ulang tahun dan menaruhnya di kotak surat rumahmu, tapi berhubung kau ada di sini,"

Ayo, ayo, kau bisa! Kau bisa, Hatsune Miku! Ayo!

"Se—selamat—selamat ulang tahun, Kagamine- _kun_."

Aku ingin berteriak sekarang.

Suzune, aku bisa mengucapkannya! Aku bisa mengucapkannya pada Kagamine- _kun_!

"Hanya ini?"

Tak kusangka, ia menjawabnya dengan singkat dan dingin. Kenapa? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah barusan? A—apa kadoku sebegitu tidak menariknya di hadapannya? Ataukah hanya terlihat sangat sederhana di matanya?

"E, emm… aku tahu kalau hadiah pemberianku tak sebanding dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, tapi—" ia memotong perkataanku segera.

"—tentu saja bukan itu. Maksudku, apa hanya ini yang ingin kau berikan? Apa kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah lain? Seperti menghabiskan hari ini bermain dan berjalan-jalan bersamaku?"

A, apa? Apa katanya? Dia bilang apa?

"Karena kado yang kau beri memang tegolong kecil—uhuktapimembuatkubahagiauhuk—akan kubantu kau untuk memberiku hadiah terbesar malam ini. Menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama denganku juga termasuk hadiah, kok."

Mataku kian mengerjap. A—a—apa?

Apa itu berarti… dia baru saja… mengajakku kencan!?

"Aih, aku tidak sabar membayangkannya. Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dulu disini, ya? Aku akan segera kembali!"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Aku berjalan ke dekat tiang listrik di sampingku. Dan saat itu juga, aku langsung berteriak kegirangan mengingat-ingat ajakan Kagamine- _kun_ barusan.

Tuhan, bantu hamba untuk tidak mudah kehabisan napas dan tidak malu sampai merah merona malam ini.

 **.**

 **[omake]**

"Aaahh… lelah sekali rasanya. Hah, Len payah. Masa meninggalkanku sendirian dengan teman-teman liarnya disana?" Rin tampak merenggangkan kedua lengannya. "Huh, biar saja dia lari dikejar-kejar tante mabuk itu. Kan, aku memegang kunci rumah. Mungkin dia sudah jadi boneka Sakine- _san_ dan Yowane- _san_ sekarang."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan teras dan menemukan catatan dari notes yang ditempel di pintu.

Rin membaca isinya.

 _Saudara laknat, aku pergi dulu sama gebetanku, ya. Dasar laknat, kunci ada dua dibawa semua. Minta ditabok lu pulang-pulang._

 _Adeh keceh,_

 _Kagamine Len._

 _(tanda tangan disensor karena mengandung unsur keanu(?)an bagi yang melihatnya.)_

Dasar adek kurang ajar. Dia harusnya yang nabok Len begitu pulang. Rin berharap semoga aura narsis yang terkandung di dalam notes ini tidak menular kepadanya.

—tapi tunggu dulu.

Rin membaca ulang kalimat pertama notes itu.

 _Saudara laknat, aku pergi dulu sama gebetanku, ya. Aku pergi dulu sama gebetanku, ya. Aku pergi. Sama gebetanku. Ya._

Rin mengucek-kucek matanya.

Sejak kapan adik narsisnya punya gebetan?

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Alooh~ Nekochanflat kembali membawakan fanfik untuk merayakan ultah Kagamine bersaudara—meski lebih condong ke LenMiku, sih. Tapi gak apa, yang penting udah buat. Ohohohoho~

Apa? Judulnya nggak pas sama isinya? Yaah... neko maunya buat gini, kamu bisanya apa? /plak-plok-plakplokplakplak

Iya, neko tau kalo neko telat ngepublishnya. Harusnya tadi pagi, gitu. Sayangnya neko lagi pergi bareng sekeluarga tadi pagi, jadi setelah pulang buatnya ngebut.

Neko menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian, karna neko sadar neko hanyalah seorang neko /yaterus/ Follow dan favoritenya juga ditunggu, kok, hohoho~.

See you next time, and Happy Bithday, dear Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. Wish you all the best :)


End file.
